Race Against Time: Conduit
Ilos SLI - Trench Run.png|Trench run Ilos SLI - The Conduit.png|Shortcut to finish line, lightyears away The Conduit is not a weapon, but a back door onto the Citadel, which is actually an enormous mass relay. Saren will use the Conduit to get onto the Citadel and unlock it, ushering in a Reaper invasion that will destroy all organic life in the galaxy! Acquisition This mission is renamed from Race Against Time: Sovereign upon completion of the prerequisite mission. Walkthrough Exit Vigil's chamber and on the way up your squadmates will comment that even the Protheans with all their power and knowledge still fell for the Reapers' traps. However, the other squadmate counter with the fact that they have no intention of ending up the same way. Get back into the Mako and stop Saren before he can reach the Conduit. Hit the gas and rocket down the path, which is now clear of the forcefields. When you reach the bottom of the ramps there are three Rocket Troopers that are around the entrance to the trench run. Take them out and then take a left and head into the trench. If, for some reason, you ditched the Mako and traveled on foot, return to it. The game will not let you into the aqueducts without it, and you cannot leave the vehicle while you're at the ledge drop area of no return. Move along the trench until you reach the first turn. This area is defended by a lot of geth, mainly Geth Shock Troopers, Rocket Troopers, a Geth Juggernaut and a Geth Colossus. Before turning the corner and exposing yourself to fire from the Colossus you can separately engage and take out some of the smaller geth whether you do so from in the Mako or outside it. After turning the corner you will see a second nearby group of geth who can often be lured back down the corridor with you to be dealt with away from the Colossus. You can now safely blow away the remaining small geth using the Mako's heavy gun if you're willing to give up the rather insignificant exp you'll gain at this time. Finally the Colossus can be whittled down with the classic method of turning the Mako sideways and rocking it back and forth to avoid projectiles. At the last moment you can get out of the Mako and kill the Colossus on foot for some bonus experience. Head through the former battlefield and turn left and head down the backstretch. When you reach a right turn head down it and be prepared to take some fire. At the next corner are three Rocket Troopers and again are easy prey. Take the double turn and drive along until you come under attack again. This group is the same as the last and is the last in the trench. When you defeat this group, SAVE YOUR GAME because the next area can be tricky. Before moving on, get the Mako’s shields to full strength (if it's going to be a tiresome wait, saving your game and then reloading it will save time) and fully repair the Mako because if you don’t then you will probably die. As you move forward you are treated to your squadmates commenting on the Conduit and how getting to it will not be easy. Do NOT be lulled to sleep or put down your controller/mouse during the upcoming cutscene, as you will be in a timed combat sequence immediately following. The cutscene shows the geth and Sovereign attacking the Citadel. The attack opens with a massive volley by the Reaper forces that hits the Citadel Fleet and does a lot of damage. However the Citadel Forces counter attack and attempt to, and fail to close the Citadel Arms. The commander of the Destiny Ascension orders the evacuation of the Council. The scene shifts to the Presidium where a geth throws a body of an asari aside and Saren and the geth enter the elevator for the Citadel Tower and the Council Chambers. When you regain control you have only 40 seconds to get to the Conduit and use it. However there are four Geth Colossi in your way who will try to stop you. Therefore, you have no time to combat them, just hit the gas and take the most direct route to the Conduit while avoiding their projectiles. Following the small river and zigzagging a little to reduce the machine gun fire from the Colossi is a reasonable plan, though driving straight at the Conduit generally works just as well. Be aware that the Mako's shields will be automatically depleted to a couple of bars when it hits the bottom of the ramp. When you get close enough to the Conduit, it will automatically take the Mako and send it to the Citadel. Attempting to enter the Conduit on foot for whatever reason will result in instant death. It is possible to take out 2 of the 4 Colossi before you even start the cutscene. Your best and only vantage point is a few feet from the top entrance, the boundary defined by the walls textured with many horizontal stripes: any farther out and the cutscene will start. They can be destroyed with sniper rifles, but as it will take an infernally long time to do so even with the Mako's weaponry, it isn't advisable. Kill them with the Mako gun and cannon instead. One Colossus is to the right of the bottom of the ramp and the other is to the far left. Look for the faint blue lights. You can double zoom your sight to make it easier to see over the lip of the canyon: the left Colossus should appear as a moving white blur obscured by foliage while the right one should have much more definition. Enemies *Geth Colossus *Geth Destroyer *Geth Juggernaut *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Shock Trooper *Geth Trooper ru: Обратный отсчет: Канал Category:Mass Effect Category:Missions Category:Ilos